dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
PS4
DCUO’s PlayStation®4 FAQ! DC Universe Online is launching soon on the PlayStation®4 System, and we’re here to answer your questions. Read on for everything you need to know. When is DC Universe Online launching on the PlayStation®4 System? DCUO will be available when the PS4 launches in North America on''' November 15th, 2013'. '''Is DC Universe Online still free-to-play'? Yes! DCUO is free-to-play on all platforms, including PS4. What is included in the PS4 launch of DCUO? You can expect to play the full DC Universe Online game on PS4 with all of the exciting stories, characters, and content in the original game and added since launch. All 8 DLC Packs will also be available for purchase or with a Legendary Membership. What is included in Game Update 31? GU 31 is a huge update that remasters DCUO for all platforms in preparation for the PS4 launch. The update includes a massive revamp and redesign to leveling content, a sweeping visual upgrade, and a host of technical improvements that will improve stability and performance on all platforms. What new features does the PS4 bring to DCUO? DCUO will take advantage of several of the PS4’s new features, creating an even more powerful and immersive experience for players that want to delve into the worlds of DC Comics. *Enjoy upgraded visuals and improved performance 'as DCUO utilizes the PS4’s system power *'Play DCUO remotely 'on the '''Vita '''with wifi connection to your PS4 *'Share and livestream your epic gameplay moments using the PS4’s social sharing capabilities What is Marketplace Cash? How you purchase Marketplace items on PS3 and PS4 is changing with the introduction of Marketplace Cash. Instead of purchasing items directly using real world currency or funds from your PSN wallet, you will instead purchase Marketplace Cash with real world currency in the PSN store, then use Marketplace Cash to purchase items in the game. *$5.00 – 500 Marketplace Cash *$10.00 – 1,000 Marketplace Cash *$20.00 – 2,000 Marketplace Cash *$45.00 – 5,000 Marketplace Cash *$85.00 – 10,000 Marketplace Cash Marketplace Cash is similar to Station Cash on the PC and will bring greater parity between the platforms in terms of pricing and our ability to run sales and promotions. When will Marketplace Cash be available? Marketplace Cash will be available on PS4 with launch, and on PS3 with the launch of Game Update 31. Players may be able to purchase Marketplace Cash as early as Friday, November 8, but will not be able to spend it until Game Update 31 launches. Do my characters, items, and purchases transfer from PS3 to PS4? Yes! To use your PS3 account on PS4, simply use the same PSN account to log into your PS4, and then launch DCUO. All of your characters, items, and purchases will be waiting for you, just like they were on the PS3. It is that simple! Of course, if you do notice any inconsistency or problem, please contact Customer Support so we can assist you. Is PlayStation Plus required to play DCUO on the PS4? No. You do not need to have a PlayStation Plus membership to play DCUO on the PS4. You will be able to simply log in and connect to the DCUO servers. What is the DCUO Mobile Mainframe? The DCUO Mobile Mainframe will be an app available for iPhone and Android, and will provide a variety of benefits for the DCUO player on the go. You can use the app to: *Connect to and use in-game Voice Chat with your League even when you’re not online *View information about your characters, including your gear and stats *View and bookmark information about items found in the game *Watch video tutorials '''about virtually any aspect of DCUO (Coming Soon!) The DCUO Mobile Mainframe will be available in the near future. '''Will there be a new User Interface? We are working on a revamped version of the DCUO interface, but it is not yet ready for release. We originally intended to release it with the PS4 launch, but we are not yet satisfied with the final results, and work continues. Taken from: https://www.dcuniverseonline.com/news/archive/playstation-4-faq-dc-universe-online ---- DC UNIVERSE™ ONLINE AND PLANETSIDE®2 HEADING TO PLAYSTATION®4 Sony Online Entertainment Brings Free-to-Play Line-Up to Sony’s Next Generation Game Console with Two of its Most Popular Titles SAN DIEGO – June 5, 2013 '''– Sony Online Entertainment LLC (SOE) today announced that '''DC Universe™ Online and PlanetSide®2 will be heading to the much-anticipated PlayStation®4 (PS4™) computer entertainment system. Future PS4 gamers can look forward to experiencing the epic battles of the massively multiplayer online (MMO) first person shooter (FPS) PlanetSide 2, along with the super-powered world of DC Universe Online (DCUO), as SOE continues to bring its ‘Free to Play. Your Way.’ philosophy to new audiences. “Since the launch of the original EverQuest, we have pioneered major shifts in the development of MMOs and videogames as a whole, and now we’re bringing our titles to the forefront of next-gen gaming,” said John Smedley, President, Sony Online Entertainment. “Players are evolving and want a variety of ways to access and play games. Our goal is to deliver epic gaming experiences that players crave while harnessing the awesome power and technology of this incredible new platform. We are thrilled to bring two of our most popular free-to-play games to PS4.” “DCUO was the first MMO available for PlayStation3, and its thriving community is proof that we can create an exciting and robust console experience for players,” said Laura Naviaux, Senior Vice President, Global Sales and Marketing, Sony Online Entertainment. “Players have been asking for PlanetSide 2 to be playable on consoles, and PS4 is the ideal platform to showcase the game’s beauty, depth and frenetic open world combat.” DC Universe Online and PlanetSide 2 will be available for PS4 as free-to-play titles with optional in-game purchases via '''digital download '''later this year. Taken from: https://forums.station.sony.com/dcuo/index.php?threads/dc-universe-online-heading-to-ps4.157909/ ---- Posts by DCUO Creative Director Jens Andersen about the PS4: *Our intention is to have PS3 and PS4 players playing on the SAME server. *Also, the graphics are on the client, not the server, so we intended to make many enhancements to the graphics on the PS4 client that you would not see on the PC. *https://forums.station.sony.com/dcuo/index.php?posts/1797499/ Posts by by DCUO Community Manager Ted Stone about the PS4: *The intent is for PS3 players to be able to upgrade to PS4 and keep their characters and friends. *https://forums.station.sony.com/dcuo/index.php?posts/1797580/ Trailer File:DC Universe Online Coming to PlayStation 4! - E3 2013-0 File:DC Universe Online - PS4 Trailer-0 Gallery DO34N3RUEAETGYW.jpg large.jpg DPL0fPgW4AQNIBC.jpg large.jpg See also *PS3 End of Support Category:Playstation